1996 Copper Canyon 400
The 1996 Copper Canyon 400 is a Piston Cup race held at the Copper Canyon Speedway. It's one of the races for part-time racers Manny Flywheel, Lee Revkins, Winford Rutherford, Mac Icar, Mark Landis, Davey Apex, and Dirkson D'agostino and was the last Copper Canyon 400 of Larry Smith. The King wins. Manny got spun and Murray Clutchburn got involved in the accident for nothing. The race got extended to 203 laps, due to a green/white/checker finish. Television Biography Network: The WB Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Pit Announcers: River Scott Transcript Close History Pinkie: It's four laps to go in Copper Canyon, California and Manny Flywheel is close to making history! Spike: If he does he would be the FIRST racer to win his home Grand Prix on his first season as part-time racer! Pinkie: Well as you can see in the Power Macintosh 8500 computer in our office, even though we're in Equestria's hot air balloon, (goes to the computer screen) it's now 3 to go! Spike: And there is (goes back to the speedway) Flywheel, the part-time racer. Oh boy, there they go. Pinkie: Boy, I love it! Spike: Two laps remaining and Pinkie there we go. Pinkie: Oh no! Manny has spun out and has taken out Murray Clutchburn with him! Spike: NO! NO! NO! Pinkie: Manny is out of the race! N20 Cola Pitty: So sorry Manny, you were really close Manny(sadly): Yeah, yeah I was. I am totally gutted. Murray: Is Lapis Lazuli here? I wanna see him for Manny's interview. Lapis: I'm here, Murray. Murray: Then start when they say so. Pinkie: To Lapis with Clutchburn. Murray: Go ahead. Lapis: Ok, if you say so. We're here with Murray Clutchburn if you saw that one on TV, so what's your feeling about that crash? Murray: Manny was so close to winning, but he spun and I spun for no reason, maybe due to his debris. Lapis: Debris? Too bad for Manny. Murray: Yeah, I hope you win the 1997 Rookie of the Year award. (NOTE: Manny Flywheel actually won the rookie award in 1998 while Lee Revkins was rookie in 1999.) Lapis: Ok then, back to you Spike. Spike: Tragic moment in history, I hope The King helps Manny. Spike can you hear me, King? (King Radio) The King: Yeah. (On TV) Spike: Help Manny Flywheel. (King Radio) The King: Coming. (No radio, just racers talking) The King: Manny, you will win rookie award next year. Manny (cries): No I won't. The King: Yes you will. Roger: Yeah. Luke: Yup, BUT you crashed, so I guess you're right Manny, I hope Mark Landis does that. Mark: Surey, buddy. I like your sponsor. Chuck: For sure. Claude: Welp, yeah. Stacy: Come to life with your powers, that's what I say to Claude from 1978 to 1981. Brush: Well, of course, that's pretty much what that is for, Manny, and I hope The King gets okay. The King: I'm okay already, Brush. Claude: That life with powers is cool, though. Chuck: But don't take Manny out, coach. He can still race! (They laugh) Manny: I'm happy now. Now why not we eat Burger King in a campfire on my pits with Pinkie and Spike and tell Arnold to reg flag this race. Pinkie: GOOD IDEA, MANNY! Right back in a moment. (Commercials play) Pinkie: Ok back live with Arnold Gears having his red flag waving. Let's eat Burger King in the campfire everybody, so I'm gonna get out of the balloon. Spike: Sure is good and pretty. Manny: PINKIE, SPIKE THE DRAGON, YOU'RE HERE, AND THEY'RE READY! Everyone except Pinkie and Spike: Hooray! Pinkie and Spike: Yay! Manny: Let's camp! Then tell Arnold to wave the yellow again after that. Pinkie: Be right back. (Commercials play) Finish Pinkie: Live on The WB, the COPPER CANYON 400! Brought to you by Mood Springs. Put a spring in your drive! Spike: Here is the green waving, attempt 1 in green/white/checker. AND THEY'RE OFF! In no time, The King will win this. Pinkie: I hope so. Spike: There comes The King AND CHICK SIDE BY SIDE, TOUCHING EACH OTHER. HOLY (Dolphin Censor) PINKIE, THIS IS HISTORIC!! Pinkie: One to go in Copper Canyon. Spike: THIS IS AMERICA! (Moog SSB plays) Pinkie: YES, YES, KING, KING COME ON! Spike: THERE GO CHICK AND THE KING, CHICK LEADS, THE KING LEADS, AND IT REPEATS SEVERAL TIMES, HERE COMES THE FINISH! THE KING MAKES A BIG MOVE ON CHICK, AND IT'S THE KING FOR THE WIN! YES, YES, YES, AND NOT ONLY THAT, IT'S HISTORIC, CRAZY, AND GREEN/WHITE/CHECKER! (Pinkie stops the SSB and switches the soundtrack to Dancing Queen) Pinkie: YEAH, THIS IS SO FREAKING HISTORIC!! Roger: WOO! Luke: YEAH! The King: Baby, pit crew! BABY! Category:Historic Races